


KHR Headcanons

by AtheneNoctua



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Multi, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 6,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtheneNoctua/pseuds/AtheneNoctua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of my headcanons.   I do take requests.  You can comment or message.  I will keep things anonymous if you like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bianchi General

She always wanted to tell Gokudera about his mother but was never allowed.  

Lavinia actually ended up teaching Bianchi some piano too.  

Bianchi’s obsession with love came from seeing her father with Gokudera’s mother.  Her own mother mainly stayed with their dad to keep up appearances. 

Bianchi never officially “left” the family, but left the castle soon after Gokudera ran off. She still keeps in contact with their father

Bianchi cares a lot about Gokudera. Sometimes she over plays it with the poison cooking and everything. Part of it is she realizes that it’s easier for Gokudera to hate her than for him to accept that Bianchi care.


	2. Bluebell General

She HATES flying. It isn’t necessarily about the height, she just really hates the sensation and having to stay still for SO LONG.

Bluebell is British and had dreams of going to the Olympics…

Her brother studies languages in his free time and is interested in being a linguist.  He works two jobs right now to help his family and to raise money to help Bluebell in her swimming dreams.

She’ll use any excuse to be able to cuddle with her brother and share the bed. Thunderstorms, nightmares, etc.

She is an absolute klutz out of the water.

Bluebell loves the smell of vanilla and coffee.  Her brother would drink coffee all the time.

She keeps a collection of seashells that was started by her brother.  She is an expert at identifying them.

Her father is a factory worker and her mother is in retail.

Even if she hasn’t been swimming in a while, she always smells faintly of chlorine.

Her hair clips were given to her by her brother. 

In the future, she actually cuts her hair short because it’s so much trouble in the water. But it’s still just long enough for her to wear her hair clips.

She has learned how to blow rings of bubbles underwater.

She can fall asleep anywhere at any time.

She looks tiny, but she can eat more than anyone else in the room.  She’ll even steal your food if you don’t eat fast enough. (Which is a source of conflict between her and Zakuro)

Bluebell refuses to eat seafood. Something about it just feels wrong.

She uses a ridiculous amount of lotion.  Especially in the future, a bottle can always be found in her bag.  She prefers scents that remind her of the ocean or vanilla.

Bluebell hates synchronized swimming. It’s all about the speed with her. She doesn’t like having to slow down for anyone.

Her brother during summer would take her out to build blanket forts and stargaze on nice nights.

She doesn’t listen to a lot of music, mainly just whatever her brother listened to.   If she is listening to music, it tends to be classic rock which is influenced by her brother.


	3. Daniela Before Boss

Daniela had a little brother named Antonio who was a couple years younger than her.  Everyone expected him to be the next boss.  Fabio surprised them all by training Daniela for the position.

Fabio insisted that Daniela have a bodyguard at all times as a child.  Daniela did not like this at all.  Every single one was chased off in some way by her.  As she got older she understood why and was more tolerant of having one, though she said that she HAD to be included in the process of finding one.  

Sometimes as a kid she’d dress up as one of the guys and go into town to play with everyone there. Everyone was pretty shocked when they figured out finally that she was a girl.

She and her best friend, Renaldo, were a bit of unintentional troublemakers in their group.

One of her most prized positions is a cap given to her by one of her friends before he moved out of town. 

Besides playing with the boys, she would also explore the woods by the mansion.  She was able to convince Fabio to hire a tracker to teach her.

Daniela has a terrible weakness for snickerdoodles.  She used to sneak into the kitchens and convince the chef to give her and her friends some treats.  

Fabio refused to let her learn how to cook or launder or anything else like that for fear that people would try to strip her of her position of boss. 


	4. Daniela General

Daniela is the most resourceful of the Vongola bosses.  She is very skilled at finding her opponent’s weaknesses and does a ridiculous amount of research before doing anything. 

She’s also had the most attempts on her life.  Some people didn’t take well to the idea of a woman running the Vongola.  And it showed.

Giotto’s journals were rarely in the library while she was boss.  She re-read them multiple time in an attempt to model herself after him.  

Daniela kept a notebook of battle strategies.  This notebook was later put in the Vongola’s library next to Giotto’s journals.

There were many sources of inspiration for her when coming up with strategies, but Alexander the Great was one of her greatest.  She kept several books on him.

Her office was kept ridiculously clean.  Due to this, Daniela can tell in an instant if anything is out of place.  Her bedroom is a different story though.  Books and ideas scattered everywhere with a bulletin board filled with her accomplishments, goals, and ideas.  

She has two Chesapeake Bay Retrievers that she likes to go hunting with.   God help anyone who raises their voice or lays a hand on them.

Daniela took up hunting soon after becoming boss.  It was a way for her to relax and completely focus her attention on something besides the mafia.  Even if she brought nothing back, just being outside with her dogs is very relaxing for her.

Daniela got her tattoos immediately after her inheritance ceremony.  

Her favorite color is red because It makes her feel powerful.

Her favorite season is autumn.  She enjoys the slight chill to the air, the fall colors, plus the hunting. 

 

 

 


	5. Daniela Relations

Daniela loved to take picture of her family after getting a camera for her birthday from Fabio.  It took her a while to learn how to use it, but was soon a pro and had one of the spare rooms turned into a dark room.

Her favorite pictures filled one wall of her bedroom.  The others were kept in cigar boxes under her bed.  Many of the pictures are blurry due to her family’s inability to stay still for even a minute and attempts to get candid shots.  The ones that do show her family clearly, tend to be ones of them sleeping.

When she’s away she convinces her little brother, Antonio, to take pictures of the family.  When Daniela came back the first time after giving it to him and developing the pictures, she found the 90% of the pictures were taken at strange angles and attempted selfies.  Since then, she only leaves him with one roll of film or a roll that is almost finished.

Antonio was her favorite advisor and she would often run battle strategies by him first.

Her men once tried to do a surprise party for her birthday – it completely backfired on them as she found out early on and surprised them instead.  They never did it again.  

She frequently got into arm wrestling contests with her men.   Whenever someone beat her, they’d have a small celebration by having a dinner and the winner got to choose what was served.

At least one of her guardians, besides Renaldo, was one of the boys that she used to play with.  

Daniela once caught her men skinny dipping in the pond by the mansion while she was out hunting.   They were frightened at first, but Daniela immediately joined in.

Her family loved her dogs.  Often times if they had to go at last minute they’d write down a message and have them deliver it.  Her men also slipped treats to them on a regular basis. Renaldo was especially bad about this and brought treats back every time after a mission.

Keeping with Vongola tradition, her men had to wear suits to formal events and important missions.  Nobody else was allowed to wear red except her.  Her guardians had red pocket squares however. In day to day life around the mansion, she didn’t care what they wore so long as they had on a shirt and pants and were presentable if something came up.

Daniela highly respected her father and was very close with him.  She met with him once a week in order to discuss the family and other things.

Her family will not eat her cooking. Soon after becoming boss she got the chef to teach her how to bake snickerdoodles.  It did not go well.   Oblivious to how terribly the recipe had gone wrong, she had her family eat them. They have never quite gotten over it. They constantly joke about how terrible her cooking skills are.


	6. Elena Pre-Vongola

Elena kept journals.  These journals were supposed to be placed in the Vongola’s library upon her death.   They seem to have disappeared though.   *Glances at Daemon*

Speaking of which, she and Daemon were the ones who started the library.

Elena’s mother died when she was young in childbirth.Elena also had a couple siblings who all died before even reaching one year.

Elena worried her father IMMENSELY.  She would sneak into town regularly and being sick was an excuse she used a lot.

She also had a horse she would ride.  Her father didn’t exactly approve of how often she would ride.

Elena had no idea how much she worried her father.

The amount of suitors she had was ridiculous.  Many were double her age too.  Elena found ways to scare off each and every one of them.  Some of these schemes became very elaborate.

Elena always smelled of rosemary and mint.

Visits to the nearby monastery were frequent.  She knew there were people there she could help.

It was at the monastery that Elena first met Giotto as she was bringing in supplies.


	7. Funeral Wreaths Meeting Byakuran In Present

 

 

 

**Anonymous** asked:

 

Hi there! If you're taking requests. I always feel like Funeral Wreaths are kinda forgotten or ignored, so maybe some headcanons for them? I saw you do some but I kinda never have enough xD So I'm curious how you see their reactions for getting memories from the future and when each of them first meet with Byakuran in present? You think they feel at least a bit uneasy around him now or just completely forgave him/don't blame him for anything from the start? Thank you 

 

 

_This ended up being longer than I expected, but this was so much fun to write~!  I love coming up with headcanons, especially for the Millefiore and Funeral Wreaths.   I hope you like this._

**Kikyo**

> At first, he’s pretty shocked at the memories.  (Who wouldn’t be?)  Especially since he was at school when they came.  Thinking he was sick or something, the teacher sent him home.
> 
> Byakuran seeks out Kikyo first.  
> 
> Kikyo is pretty welcoming.  He still respects Byakuran greatly and will hear him out before reacting.

**Zakuro**

> He was skipping school that day to help his family and wasn’t near anybody when the memories came, which was probably a good thing.  
> 
> His first reaction was not so much confusion or shock as anger at what had happened. What had happened to his family, his life, and need I mention Ghost?
> 
> Byakuran gets punched in the face upon sight.  While he appreciates what Byakuran did for him in the Future, he still let Ghost kill him.  Plus, that anger needed to be directed somewhere.
> 
> Zakuro is much more benevolent towards Kikyo who has to calm him down.  It takes some convincing, but he eventually follows again after Byakuran promises to help take care of his family.  
> 
> Despite this, he’s a little cautious around him, but that disappears as they find the others.

**Torikabuto**

> The memories were more of a curiosity for him than anything else.  He’s seen a lot in his time and it doesn’t really bother him.
> 
> Byakuran doesn’t need to seek him out, Torikabuto finds him.
> 
> He still remains incredibly loyal to Byakuran and makes that clear.
> 
> Honestly, his is pretty tame and uneventful

**Bluebell**

> Bluebell doesn’t really know what to think of the memories when they first show up. She’s still very much a kid and that is a lot of information to digest.  The fact that her brother died is going to make her a little clingy to him for a while.
> 
> She is already interested in Byakuran as in the Future he was like a brother.  That feeling doesn’t change.
> 
> Bluebell’s brother is actually the one who opens the door when they show up.  He has no idea what’s going on and who these strange (and slightly creepy) people are.  Then Bluebell catapults through the door straight at Byakuran.  
> 
> This leaves her poor brother completely confused as to what the heck just happened.  Why does his sister know these people?  Where did she meet them?  When did they meet them?  
> 
> It honestly isn’t that difficult to get Bluebell to come along.  The main problem is her brother who she doesn’t want to leave. Also, her brother doesn’t trust any of them.
> 
> Byakuran is able to convince her parents pretty easily (after getting at least Torikabuto away).  He has to sit down with her brother and make a deal and attempt to convince him Bluebell will be ok.

**Daisy**

> The memories gave him a bit of a problem.   It made his parents think he was even crazier and made him even more scared of his parents.
> 
> It was honestly a relief for him when Byakuran showed up.  
> 
> His parents were a little suspicious when these strange people show up one day, but buy Byakuran’s story way too easily and are more than happy to let Byakuran take Daisy away.


	8. Genkishi In Present

**Anonymous** asked:

I liked your funeral wreaths present headcanons, do you have something like this for Genkishi? Since he didn't show up in present at all, did he just not want to have anything in common with Byakuran? Or Byakuran didn't even try to look for him? I wonder what would happen if those two met, genkishi doesn't look like someone who could forgive easily

 

 

 

 

 

 

_This one also ended up being longer than I meant for it to be.  Don’t get me started on Iris (which also ended up popping into my head during this).  I hope you like this.  
_

Genkishi would be pretty shocked at the memories.

He still wouldn’t quite believe that Byakuran had ordered for him to be killed.  There might be some resent there though that Byakuran didn’t save him again.

Initially Genkishi would try to seek him out.  Genkishi is a very loyal person and won’t give up easily.  

As he searches, his doubts slowly get turned into resentment towards Byakuran and the Funeral Wreaths.  

Genkishi will probably think of getting revenge, but end up just not wanting anything to do with him.  

After the Representative Battles, Byakuran would seek him out separately without the Funeral Wreaths.  

The reception of Byakuran showing up would not be a necessarily happy one.  At that point, the resentment will be there, even if there is a tiny hope.  

Genkishi will not listen to Byakuran if/when he admits that Kikyo wasn’t lying.  He will likely just walk away.  

Byakuran will likely be hurt by this even if he denies it.  

Trust issues will come out of this. Anybody that does something nice to him is not to be trusted.

Eventually he becomes a lone assassin for the mafia.  


	9. Kikyo, Genkishi, Zakuro As Parents

**Anonymous** asked:

Headcanons for Kikyo, Genkishi and Zakuro being parents?

_I apologize ahead of time.  I don’t know what part of my brain came up with some of these.  Especially Genkishi’s.   I may have to write something with Genkishi’s now… ~~I regret nothing.~~_

 

**Kikyo**

Despite his efforts, he’s just terrible at calming his baby.

He gives out expert advice.  His kid(s) always go to him for help.

But they’re left on their own for homework. They’re smart.  They can figure it out.  He only steps in when they have absolutely no idea what they’re doing.

They have a pet cat.   ~~ _Fight me on this._~~  They absolutely have a pet cat.  That cat is royalty.  

This cat follows Kikyo’s kid everywhere. The first time the cat follows the kid to school, Kikyo is wondering where it went and trying to figure out how to tell his kid that the cat is gone.  Going to pick them at school only to see they’re carrying it.

Playing chess with their dad at least once a week. Kikyo letting them win until they turn 12. Suddenly they’re getting beat everyday.

Trips to the museum.  Not the science museum though.  Or the history museum.  Fashion and art museums.  Unusual museums of every variety.

Reading his kid(s) to sleep every night.  (And not just you classic fairytales.   He will pick up classic books his kids are interested in and read a chapter each night.)

**Genkishi**

He’s very bad at dealing with his kid(s) when they get emotional.  Hands them ice cream, the TV remote, and flees the room.

When they’re still a baby though, he’ll create the most calming scenes when they’re upset.  Partly for them, partly for himself.  He doesn’t know to deal with this screaming child.

Him getting really excited when they first call him daddy.

Genkishi has every paper his kid ever wrote and keeps each drawing.  His kid would much prefer they’re just thrown out, but they don’t have to know about his little stash.

He gives in so easily to whatever his kids want.  They want a pony for Christmas, they’re getting a pony for Christmas.

He’ll do anything in his power to make sure his kid doesn’t get involved with the mafia.  He has those memories of the future with Byakuran and doesn’t want his kid to experience anything like that.

Whenever he has to leave for business, he always brings his kid(s) back a present.  Something different every time.

**Zakuro**

Plays video games with his kids – doesn’t care about the rating so long as they enjoy it

Cuddling with their dad on cold days because he’s a human furnace.   Honestly, there’s going to be giant collective huddle under the blankets. His s/o just watching all this because they’d overheat.   One human furnace is enough.  

He’d try to help his kids with homework. Watch how neither one of them can figure it out though.  Eventually they just give up and his kid telling the teacher their dog ate it.  When Zakuro is questioned about it, he literally picks up some random dog and has them eat it before bringing the remains to school.

Them wanting to watch Jurassic Park with him.  Reluctantly he gives in but is so damn proud when they start gushing about how amazing the T-Rex is.

He’s super protective of his kids. Every time he thinks they have a fever, they’re being rushed to the doctor.  There are a lot of false alarms though.  

> “Your forehead feels warm.”
> 
> “Everything in this house is warm.”
> 
> “I’m taking you to the doctor.”
> 
> “Dad, no.  It’s probably just you.”

It doesn’t help that his kids are like mini furnaces.  Their other parent is going to have even more false alarms than Zakuro until they finally give up on trying to figure it out.  “Is this a fever or just their normal temperature?  You know what, you don’t feel sick.  You’re fine.”


	10. Gokudera Occult

_~~**I swear, someone’s going to kill me for this….** ~~ _

Gokudera’s obsession with the occult began because he was trying to contact his mother.  He didn’t want to talk with Bianchi about her and his father was out of the question.  So he took it upon himself to learn as much about Lavinia as possible and even tried to contact her.

 

Note: I did mean contact her in the paranormal sense.  I totally love the idea of him looking through the databases too.


	11. Hana General

Hana is very good at keeping the guardians in line.  Kyoko may be the sweetheart of the family, but Hana is part of the driving force.

Hana never quite realizes that Lambo was her mystery man.  Any resemblance he has is just a coincidence in her mind.

Getting together with Ryohei was never supposed to happen.  In the past she was always annoyed with him yelling, but was surprised when she saw how mature he could be.  What really got her interested was seeing Ryohei when he was coming back from one of his “business meetings”.  

Hana is allergic to roses and a few other types of flowers.

She studied history in college and then went to law school to become a lawyer (which is very helpful to the Vongola).   She is very observant and can push any case as farther than most would go.

Ryohei didn’t want her to get involved in the Vongola.  He asked Tsuna to convince her not to.  Tsuna only pretended to, partly because he was scared and partly because he respects her too much.

Hana’s great debating skills come in handy  for the Vongola beyond the fact that she’s a lawyer.  In the more difficult meetings, Tsuna likes to have Hana there to help him.

She and Ryohei don’t argue too much, but she wins every time they do.

While she doesn’t get to do it often, Hana really enjoys hiking and the challenge it can present.  She only goes hiking with Ryohei.  She'll deny that she enjoys it if asked.

She’s a secret badass and knows some basic self defense.

 


	12. Jealous Kikyo

**Anonymous** asked:

Jealous Kikyo? ^^ *does this guy even get jealous? He seems pretty tolerant*

 

 

 

 

 

_This one was more difficult than I was expecting.  I just don’t see Kikyo getting truly jealous._

 

It takes a lot for Kikyo to get jealous. He will trust his s/o completely.

Even if he ends up getting a little jealous, he’s not likely to act on the feeling as long as there’s clear communication.

If he ever suspects that his s/o is cheating on him, Kikyo is going to talk about it with them rather than jumping to assumptions.

If it turns out his s/o IS cheating, Kikyo will just leave them.  He expects his s/o to be loyal and won’t want to be with someone who has proven they can’t be.  


	13. Lavinia General

**Anonymous** asked:

Any headcanons on Lavina?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She loves the smell of old books, baking bread, and lavender.

Lavinia lived with her grandparents after her parents were killed in an accident.

Her grandmother was good with herbs and would often come up with creative new ways to use them.

That’s also why lavender is one of her favorite smells. Baking bread and lavender were the two main smells in the little bakery.

Her grandmother would often slip some lavender into the bread. In winter it would be rosemary instead of lavender. But Lavinia was a summer girl.

She first became interested in classical piano because her grandparents would let it play on the radio.  At first she hated it, but it grew on her.

She taught herself piano 

She studied at the Arrigo Boito conservatory in Parma later on.

Lavinia is especially skilled at improvisation.  She looked into composing but found it wasn’t for her.   

If she likes a piece, she’ll memorize it. 

Part of learning a new piece for her is writing down her thoughts or story on it.  Basically what message she wants it to convey. 

If you listen carefully when she plays, you can hear her foot tapping. 

Her favorite composer is Chopin.  His waltzes are some of her favorite pieces to play. 

Her best advice to another pianist is to play like you’ll never play again.  You only get one chance and you should put all of yourself into it.

Lavinia loved mystery novels.  She also really enjoys embroidery, which her grandmother taught her.

After her career was ruined, she lived off the inheritance from her grandparents.

One of the things that was later given to Gokudera that belonged to Lavinia was a book of Chopin waltz. In the back was a letter she had written to little baby Gokudera that includes life and piano advice.


	14. Ryohei and Disney

Ryohei is a HUGE fan of Disney movies and has watched each princess movie at least once.

This is because he could never refuse Kyoko when she asked him to watch with her.

His favorite princess is Mulan.  You had better believe he knows every word to I’ll Make A Man Out Of You.

You can hear Disney soundtracks blasting while he trains at home.   Aladdin is another one of the more frequent ones along with Mulan and Frozen.


	15. Flame Types

What I think determines Flame Type

 

 

**Sky**

> The leader – whether intentional or not, ability to relate to or get along with different people

**Rain**

> Will not back down and tend to be drawn into fights rather than instigating them

**Storm**

> Typically leading the charge (whether physically, emotionally, etc), do not hide from the fight

**Sun**

> Tend to rely on strength and speed above all else, typically straightforward and on the battlefield

**Lightning**

> Usually impulsive (Some are better at controlling this than others), Both defensive and offensive fighting

**Cloud**

> Active combat, fight on their own terms and in their own way (whether that means fighting on the field or doing more behind the scenes)

**Mist**

> Typically stay away from hand-to-hand, private, resourceful, like clouds they will fight their own way on their own terms, some sort of psychic


	16. Flame Type Inheritance (Basic)

Technically, everyone has every flame.  But the one(s) you can access are set by a pretty young age.

The most prominent flame comes from genetics.

This prominent flame can be overruled by experience (which is also why some people have more than one flame) and strengthen other flames.

Intuition is part of why children of a Sky parent seem to have Sky flames passed on so easily.  In a way they find it easier to tap into the flame.  


	17. Elena Flame Type

I feel absolutely convinced that Elena was mist.   Why?

 

1\. I feel like Elena was a fairly private person.  She really didn’t like to talk about her home life much and would usually deflect by focusing on the other person.

2.  She was very resourceful and cunning.  Driving away suitors gave her a lot of practice.

3.  While she could fight decently, she would prefer to avoid combat.  Most likely she’d work around in the back helping others and gathering intelligence.

4.  Elena would have picked her own battles and how she fought them.  Of course, she’s ridiculously loyal to the Vongola, but it’s still on her own terms.  Like Giotto, she has her own vision of the family.

 

I can see some Rain attributes in her (she got along with many in the family and was good at settling fights), but I feel like Mist overrides them heavily.  I hold that flames are not overwhelmingly decided by personality.  They are determined by what drives you and your fighting style along with some key characteristics of their users.


	18. Travel for Byakuran and OC

**[niumiu](http://niumiu.tumblr.com/)** asked:

Can you do some travel headcanons for Krystal and Byakuran? How often they travel? Where do they usually go? How they usually travel (Airplane, ship, car, train...)? Do they travel alone or with who they usually like to travel? Where do they like to go on vacations?

 

 

 

**Byakuran**

He’s going travel as often as he can. Somebody (Kikyo) will have to keep him from skipping his duties to travel.

Two words for you: Tourist traps

Car or plane to get to the location. They’re the quickest.  Someone else will likely be driving the car so he doesn’t have to.

He’ll want to travel with friends.   For some reason, I see him and Bluebell being great travel buddies.

Somewhere warm is where Byakuran will be going.  The beach is one of his favorite places.  It needs to be relaxing with plenty of opportunities for fun.

Byakuran is the one that looks like a tourist and doesn’t care that he does.  He’ll look up all the hot spots and best places to eat.

So many pictures.  Lots of selfies at every spot.

 

**Krystal**

She travels when she gets the chance.

Historic spots/Anyplace that has a story or is out of the way is where she’ll want to go.

Krystal prefers walking, biking, or train. Cars tend to make her motion sick and she gets nervous on planes.  She’ll take them though it gets her where she wants.

Alone is how she prefers to travel. It allows her to get around without anyone slowing her down, but she might bring a close friend or two along if she feels they can keep up or won’t get mad when she’s been staring at the same fountain for half an hour.

For vacations she’ll choose somewhere that is warm and not raining a lot.  She will go somewhere  hold her interest (whether that’s with outdoor activities or historical landmarks).

When traveling, Krystal will research the place ahead of time and try to blend in.  She’s there for the experience and doesn’t want to miss a thing.

Don’t expect many pictures when she gets back.  There will be some of spectacular views or interesting things she found, but taking pictures ruins the moments for her.


	19. Elena/Daemon

Elena’s father was not happy at all about her joining the Vongola.  It really created a rift between the two of them.

When Elena left her home to join the Vongola, she kept tabs on her father through the servants and to a degree regretted not doing more. But I don’t think she ever regretted joining the Vongola (especially as he didn’t really reach out to her. I feel like he probably just sunk into a depression). She died before her father and her ever got the chance to make up.

Her father would try to keep up appearances, but the family name eventually fell. 

 

**Daemon Pre-Vongola**

Part of Daemon’s discontent with the aristocracy comes from his father.

His father was very much your typical aristocrat with a bit of a violent side. Daemon was always on guard around him and careful not to get on his bad side. His mother was very good about calming his father.

Don’t even get me started on the way his father treated the servants when they messed up. It’s not pretty.

His father didn’t even calm down around his sister when she started to fall ill. This is part of where the whole “protect the weak” thing got started for him and he started to notice the terrible things in his town too.

Daemon would often take the brunt of his father’s bad side when his sister was around if his mother wasn’t there to calm him down.

He really did most of the caring for his sister when she was sick. He was by her bedside when she finally died. Daemon took it worse than either of his parents. He turned to helping out the people in town when he could and quickly took the opportunity Elena presented him upon meeting Giotto and learning what the Vongola did.

And Daemon took the wealth and everything else and used it for the Vongola after his parents’ deaths. They wouldn’t have had time to write him out of their will yet.

Daemon’s parents were probably pretty strict and had no qualms about writing him out of their will if they’d had time.

 

 

**More Daemon & Elena & Vongola Stuff**

Daemon got frustrated whenever he felt Giotto wasn’t doing enough to help people. He hated Lampo immensely. Lampo also came from a wealthy aristocratic family, but chose to do nothing with all his power and money. To Daemon, Lampo represented a lot of what he hated about the aristocracy.

Daemon also knew full well about Elena keeping tabs on her father. He prompted her to forget about him. Elena pretended to, but Daemon knew she still was. He never brought it up again and sent one of the servants that used to work in his house to work for her father anonymously. He made sure her father was very well taken care of so as not to worry Elena. 

Even when Elena dies, he still continues to do so. Hell, when she dies he actually ends up visiting him anonymously. Daemon never tells him that he was Elena’s lover and can’t bring himself to tell him that she’s dead. 

It’s pretty much taboo to mention the Vongola to Elena’s father. He really doesn’t take well to hearing about the Vongola, especially as he gets older.

Daemon wants to tell him how much Elena loved the Vongola and how proud she was of it, but the one time he tried, Elena’s father snapping at him. He never brings it up again after that.

Daemon kind of views him as better second father in a way after Elena dies. 

Daemon’s the only one (besides the servants) who ends up attending her father’s funeral. 

Daemon took more after his father after Elena’s death. Before that he did everything in his power to make sure he didn’t end up like him.

Daemon sort of realized later on what he had become. And I think at that point he was kind of beyond caring for the same logic he used when discussing Giotto. He’s gone and dead. He holds no power over me. 

Basically he became apathetic to it really quickly and denied that he was ever like his father.

 

 

_This ended up being really long.  And there’s still so much I could write on this….   And I probably will write on this.  This ended up being a lot on their pasts and families.  Woops._


	20. Hell Ring Headcanons and Facts

_Some of these are facts from the wiki.  The rings that do not have info or info that is not found for all the rings have been filled in by headcanons._

 

##  **Ossa Impressione**

**Ability:** Supposedly the user is able to use the souls trapped in the ring as scapegoats.  There also been evidence of being able to link other souls to illusions..  
 **Legends/Curses:** The ring is said to contain many souls of those in Hell.  
 **War Potential Doubling Form:**  Skeletal is how this ring’s form is described.  Personality can change to become cruel. 

**Best user:** Someone who is indifferent or comfortable with death is preferable.  The user must be strong mentally and physically.  Self assured.

 

##  **666**

**Ability:**  The ring is said to bring misfortune upon its victim  
 **Legends/Curses:**  It is said to backfire with misfortune after 666 uses apparently  
 **War Potential Doubling Form:**  Out of all rings this one’s form is said to be the most demonic.  Personality can change to become very degrading and indifferent towards others. 

**Best user:** Someone who is not superstitious.  Preferably someone who is ok with death and/or destruction.

 

##  **Malocchio**

**Ability:** Victims of this ring are left paralyzed and unable to think. The ring itself is also carnivorous with the ability to consume an elephant with ease.  
 **Legends/Curses:** The original user is said to be a traveler.  In an attempt to continue to see the world he gouged out his eye and attached it to this ring.  
 **War Potential Doubling Form:**  Some have said that it is the traveler himself who joins in this form.   Others say it is a demon.  Either way there have not been enough substantial reports to tell.  Personality can become violent and indiscriminate. 

**Best user:** Someone who is strong both physically and mentally.  Preferably comfortable with death and violence though not naturally violent.

 

##  **Segno**

**Ability:**  Erase and create a presence/killing intent  
 **Legends/Curses:**  This ring has a history of its users being followed by ruin.  
 **War Potential Doubling Form:** Fairly vague form that can be described as spirit-like.  Personality can become more melancholy. 

**Best user:** Someone who is accepting or indifferent towards death.  Someone more optimistic and confident.   

 

##  **Incubi**

**Ability:**  Victims trapped by vines and flowers that trap the person in their worst nightmare.  
 **Legends/Curses:**  Users of the ring are rumored to have nightmares frequently.  Some people have been driven mad by it.  
 **War Potential Doubling Form:**  Seems to almost join with the vines coming from the ring.  Personality can change to become sinister. 

**Best user:** Someone who is not disturbed much by nightmares or cannot remember them.  The user of this needs to have extraordinary mental strength.

 

##  **Indebolimento**

**Ability:** Weaken the opponent’s spirit.  Some unsubstantiated reports have said the user is able to seemingly implant thoughts in the victim’s mind.  
 **Legends/Curses:**  Hubris seems to often become the downfall of these users.  The ring seems to give many a false sense of security.  
 **War Potential Doubling Form:**  Some have described the forms as being very insect-like.  Personality can change to become highly arrogant and condescending. 

**Best user:** Someone humble in order to stave off the hubris that can come from this ring.  Better match than many of the other Hell Rings for those who are not as comfortable and/or accepting of death/violence.


End file.
